


not because I want it

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Smoking, based on that one ask about m and a having the carnival photos, suggestive thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: It was a stupid thing. Really, Morgan wasn’t sure why she hadn’t already thrown it away. She’d only taken it in the first place because she could hear Farah rambling on about something or another as she approached the room and didn’t want to deal with her.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 17





	not because I want it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wayhavenmontly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on tumblr  
> Day 8: Photo

It was a stupid thing. Really, Morgan wasn’t sure why she hadn’t already thrown it away. She’d only taken it in the first place because she could hear Farah rambling on about something or another as she approached the room and didn’t want to deal with her.  
Morgan rolls her eyes as she thinks about how much Farah would have to say about it. She’d throw around stupid words like couple, cute, date, and worst of all, love. A grimace mars Morgan’s face at the thought of the teasing. It was bad enough as it was. The younger vampire apparently unable to understand the concept of people just enjoying each other. And sure, Morgan hadn’t found anyone else to spike her interest since meeting Riley, but that doesn’t mean it’s a thing. Morgan had taken the photo when Sanja offered it, if only to guarantee some peace and quiet.  
Alone on the roof of the warehouse, Morgan lights up a cigarette, takes a drag, and unfold the photo. Riley looks hot. Well she always looks hot. Morgan’s eyes roam over her form. It had been one of the few times she’d seen Riley in jeans. They hugged her curvy lower body and Morgan’s fingers itch as she remembers the feeling of the denim material under her hands. The tense quiver of Riley’s muscles as Morgan had gripped her hips on the carousel. Her pulse had jumped so deliciously when Morgan had pressed her lips to her neck.  
Not that Morgan dislikes what Riley normally wears. Her professional uniform of pencil skirt and button-ups presenting their own excitement. The button-ups were a nice challenge. How quickly could Morgan’s nimble fingers undo them to reveal the silky little camisoles layered underneath? Morgan’s tongue runs over her top lips as she thinks about the way the lace trimming frames Riley’s pert breasts as they rise and fall with her shaky, nervous breathing. And skirts . . .skirts were always fun.  
It was too bad Nate had interrupted them the other day before Morgan had been able to do much more than wrinkle Riley’s attire. Morgan lets her mind wander picturing exactly what she would have done to the detective: how Riley’s moans and whimpers would have filled the room, the frantic beat of her pulse against Morgan’s skin, and her sweetness coating her tongue.  
Oh, yes, Morgan needed to make that happen soon. She’d have to add it to the list, along with the backseat of that deathtrap of a car, of places she wanted to watch Riley come undone. Though it was hard to think of a place she didn’t want to. To be honest she couldn’t think of any place that wouldn’t be improved with Riley’s presence.  
Morgan glances to the spot that Riley had sat the other night. A small frown wrinkles her face as she finds herself wishing the detective was here now.  
“Shit!” she yells as her cigarette burns down to the edge of her fingers. She lifts her hand and watches as the damaged skin heals itself with annoyance and confusion evident on her face. A long line of ash lays on the ground where her hand was resting. She could have sworn she’d been smoking. She had to have been; her senses had felt calm and sedated.  
“Fucking weird.” She can feel them waking up now. The buzz of the electricity powering the warehouse cackles against her nerves and the creeping motions of other nocturnal creatures moving through the forest beats against her ears.  
She folds the photo and places it back in her jacket pocket and lights a new cigarette. The irritations fade, but she can’t seem to recapture the peace of a few minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
